Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from The Wizard of Oz franchise. Background Dorothy Gale lives with her dog, Toto, on her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry's farm. Toto gets in trouble with an irascible townswoman, Miss Almira Gulch, when he bites her. However, Dorothy's family and the farmhands are all too busy to pay her any attention. Miss Gulch arrives with permission from the sheriff to have Toto put down. She takes him away, but he escapes and returns to Dorothy, who then decides to run away from home, fearing that Miss Gulch will return. They meet Professor Marvel, a phoney but kindly fortune teller, who realises Dorothy has run away and uses his crystal ball to dupe her into believing that Aunt Em is ill so that she must return home. She races home just as a powerful tornado strikes. Unable to get into the storm cellar, she seeks safety in her bedroom. A wind-blown window sash hits her in the head, knocking her out. She then awakens to find the house has apparently been picked up and sent spinning up into the air by the tornado. She looks outside the window and sees several farm animals, an old lady sitting in a chair knitting, two men rowing a boat, and Miss Gulch, who transforms into a cackling witch flying on a broomstick. The house crashes in Munchkinland in the Land of Oz, and just as Dorothy opens the door the film changes to Technicolor. Glinda the Good Witch of the North and the Munchkins welcome her as their heroine – the house has landed on and killed the Wicked Witch of the East, leaving only her feet poking out from under. In the middle of the celebration, the Wicked Witch of the West arrives in a ball of smoke and fire to claim her sister's ruby slippers, but Glinda transports them onto Dorothy's feet before the witch can get them. She swears revenge on Dorothy for her sister's death. Glinda tells Dorothy to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, where the Wizard of Oz might be able to help her get back home. On her way, Dorothy meets and befriends a Scarecrow, who wants a brain, and invites him to join her on her journey. Eventually, they come to an apple orchard where they find and befriend a Tin Man, who desires a heart. After they invite him to come along, the Witch appears and makes threats to them. Deep in the woods, they meet a Cowardly Lion, who is in need of courage and invite him to come along as well. After the Witch attempts to stop them using an enchanted poppy field, they finally reach the Emerald City. Inside, after being initially rejected, they are permitted to see the Wizard, who appears as a large disembodied head surrounded by fire. He agrees to grant their wishes when they bring him the Witch of the West's broomstick, implying they must kill her to get it. On their journey to the Witch's castle, they pass through the Haunted Forest, while the Witch views their progress in her crystal ball. She sends her winged monkeys to attack them; they capture Dorothy and Toto. At the castle, the Witch is refrained by magic when she tries to get the ruby slippers off Dorothy's feet, then remembers that she must be dead first. Toto escapes and leads the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion to the castle. After ambushing three Winkie guards, they march inside wearing the stolen guards' uniforms and free her, but the Witch discovers and traps them. The Scarecrow provides a distraction and they attempt to escape, being chased by the Witch and her guards but are finally surrounded. The Witch sets fire to the Scarecrow and Dorothy puts it out with a bucket of water and unwittingly melts and kills the witch as the water splashes on her. The guards rejoice that she is dead and give Dorothy the charred broomstick in gratitude. Back at the Emerald City, the Wizard delays granting their requests. Toto pulls back a curtain and exposes the "Wizard" as a normal middle-aged man who has been projecting the fearsome image; he denies Dorothy's accusation that he is a bad man, but admits to being a humbug. He then gives the Scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a medal, and the Tin Man a ticking heart-shaped watch, making them realize that they had what they wanted all along. They just did not know it yet. He then prepares to launch his hot air balloon to take Dorothy home but Toto runs off, and as she tries to get him back, the balloon leaves without them. Suddenly, Glinda returns and tells her that she can still return home by using the ruby slippers. After sharing a tearful farewell with her friends, she follows Glinda's instructions and taps her heels together three times and repeats, "There's no place like home". She wakes up in bed at her home in Kansas, surrounded by her family, the farmhands, Professor Marvel, and Toto. Though they dismiss her adventure as a dream, she insists that it was all real and that there is no place like home. Dimensions Crisis Follow the LEGO Brick Road She, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion are seen following the Yellow Brick Road and singing "We're Off to See the Wizard of Oz". They are then confronted by Batman thinking that this scarecrow is his world's Scarecrow, but she recommended Batman to join them singing. Then, she and her friends are sucked by a portal to the Foundation Prime. On the planet, they encounter Lord Vortech, who takes her Ruby Slippers, the foundation element from her dimension and imprisons her and the others with Robin, Frodo, and MetalBeard. World The Wizard of Oz World: Kansas Trivia * In the film, she was portrayed by Judy Garland. In LEGO Dimensions, she is voiced by Laura Bailey. ** Bailey also voices Wonder Woman, Maggie Sawyer, and Omochao. * She is the only unplayable protagonist for The Wizard of Oz franchise as other franchises allow their main protagonists playable. * Dorothy appears in the final Ghostbusters (2016) Story Pack level as a semi-Citizen in Peril (due to Paul Feig being the main Citizen in Peril in all the Ghostbusters (2016) Story Pack levels). To get her down, either Erin Gilbert or another character with the Silver LEGO Blowup ability need to shoot down the Silver LEGO pieces to free her. Gallery Down the road.PNG Portal in oz.png Category:Characters Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Index Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Film Characters Category:2015 Category:Vortech's Prisoners Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters